


Lamellae

by ADyingFlower



Series: Winter Lullaby [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All fun things, Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human Fusion, Androids, Bad Ending, Child Death, Dark Lance (Voltron), Dark Shiro (Voltron), Heavy Angst, I need to vent lol, M/M, Murder, Parent-Child Relationship, Serial Killers, Suicide, This is what happens when I write too much fluff, Violence, child keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADyingFlower/pseuds/ADyingFlower
Summary: A collection of bad endings forMusic Box.1. Small Unmoving Heart2. Don't Leave Me3. Happy Family4. The Two of Us Again5. He Would Want Us To6. Keith All Alone





	Lamellae

**Author's Note:**

> I..finally did it? I'm sorry? 
> 
> Takes place during chapter five!

Shiro crumples to his knees. He’s shaking. Why is he shaking? His hands tremble as he touches Keith’s cold cheek, smoothing his thumb under those glazed eyes. 

Cold? Why is his baby boy cold? He should warm him up right now. They can’t have him catching a chill, can they? 

“Oh god.” He hears Lance say distantly, wheezing slightly behind him. “I’m gonna be sick.” 

But he ignores him, he has to warm his baby up. Pulling Keith’s bruised weight into his lap, Shiro gently tucks away Keith’s loose strands of hair, letting his hand rest on top of Keith’s long hair. He’s been meaning to cut it, but Keith always threw a fit and insisted he didn’t, and now look at him, blood staining those thick locks. 

Tears drip down his face as he cups the back of Keith’s head, feeling more blood drip between his fingers. It’s everywhere, all over his pants and the brick wall behind them. What a mess his baby made, huh? 

Lance slowly kneels down next to him, shakily touching Keith’s forehead. “I’m so sorry.” He chokes out, but to who? Closing his eyes, Lance leans down and kisses Keith’s forehead, slowly shutting those violet eyes away from sight. Why would he do that?

Why?

“At least it was quick.” Lance says shakily, pressing a hand to Shiro’s back. “Nothing… nothing like that happened.”

Oh. 

Shiro brings his hand up, staring at the blood staining his sleeve. Without his forethought, his brain runs his Reconstruction program, allowing him to perfectly view Keith’s terrified expression as he’s dragged down an alleyway, biting down on the human’s wrist, the human getting too angry and smashing Keith’s head right into the wall, the small body slumping down to the ground, blood dripping dripping dripping… 

He’s dead, isn’t he? 

M̸r̸.̶ ̷S̶e̶n̴d̵a̸k̸,̸ ̸i̸t̸'̶s̷ ̶K̴e̸i̴t̴h̵ ̶-̸ ̵M̴͍̖͗̍r̴̩̤̋͠.̶͇̔̿͋ ̷̾͜S̴̖͂ḙ̸̀̃̊͜n̷̥͓̱̅͑̃d̸͎̄͛͠a̸͍͇̻͋k̷͕͛͊,̸̝̞̤̓̆ ̷̪̐̌i̴̼̿t̴̗̼̊ͅ'̶͚͈̼̓͐̅s̵̲͚̾ ̷̻̅K̶͇͙͎͒̚ė̸̗̀̿į̸̺͒̽̓t̸͕͎̳͛̃̚h̵͇̻͆̀ ̸̧͎͋-̸̭͕͆̅M̶̜͉̱͕͇͗̂ṛ̷̙̠̥̌̂̃̄̽ͅ.̶̛͚͚͒̍̄̐ ̵̳̹͚̤̬͒͛̍̕S̵̢̭̻̙̥̋̉͊̅e̷̤̙͔̤̒̑̌͝͝ñ̴̨̧͍̅̓̚d̸̹͌a̴̡̩͖̯̽̊ǩ̷̘̖̦͍̇͘,̸̧̙̼͔̇͑́̔ ̷̛̣̦̖̫̑̋͂ỉ̵̧̦͎t̵̡͒̔̎̓'̶͓̃̆͋ͅs̵͕̱̺̫̒̏̒̌̃ ̵̢̜́̑̉K̴̥͖̥̙͒̃͘e̶̜̠̩̜͚͐̾͝ȉ̷̬͎̼̝̲̇t̸̳̼͇̗̩̒̃̋̄̽h̸̡͗̾̾ ̵̢̝̹͌ͅ-̴̭͍͌͂̈́̈́M̴̲̺̝͙͈̒r̸̥̺̈.̷͓̤̑̊ ̴͚̲̬̂S̵͖͌̈́̄ȩ̷̰̎̒̔n̴̤͎̑d̷̟̲͎̊̒ą̸̼̄͜k̸̢͋̓̕,̵͔̱̆̓̀ ̴̬̬̹̺̈́̈͐͐͘i̴̖͐t̷̼̪͇͚̣̎͒̔͠'̶̩͐̚s̷̢͙͈̪̈́̔ ̸̩̖̇̄͜K̵̛͚͙͇̐͐ę̶̳̱͛͐͑͂̐i̵̘̳̪͈̿̔̇͝t̵̮̰̥͇̉͂̉h̶̯̗̱̠͍̿̄̎ ̸̛̲̹͔̝̤̈̕-̵̧̲̘̈̔ͅM̴̽̈́͜͝r̷̹̈́͑͠.̴̹̖̈́͝ ̸͚͖̳͇̎̃̚͝S̸̘̗̟̿̈̒͌e̶͓͙̠͒n̵̘̥̦̥͎̝̂͌͊̆d̸͓̗̬̑͗a̵̜̦͚͕̟̜̓̑̌̚k̵̥̦̈́̆͒̎͝,̴̢͔̣̠͗ͅ ̸͉̬͒̓̍͠i̵̳̝̺̤̫͑̌̇̏͜t̶̗̹̬͆̅͊̏͘'̴̮̥͇͖̘̙̔̃ṡ̵̛̟͔̝̦̾̿ ̷̝͓̞̟̤̈́͗̾K̸̺͚̈́͋̇̔e̴̺͇̎i̷̹̒́͋̔͐ț̶̰̎̋̓̌ḩ̴͍̱͔̯͇̅̂̃͘͠ ̷̞͇̰̦̙̔̓̍̎͝-̸͇͉͋̿͜M̶̨̨̰̖̣̻̫͑r̴̢̧̢̙͔̜̥͙̾͛͑̈́͆.̷̠̟̻͍͕͈͉̿̍͠ ̸̡̧͔̺̤̖̖͓̒̉̓̃͛̍͘S̵̛̛̙͕͍̹̫̓e̶̮̫͌̕͠n̶̜̺̊̅d̵̠̥̩͑̒͛͜͝ą̴͚̲̣̥̲̺̇͛̀̔̿̽̍̚k̶̡̡͍͓̥̩̠̈͐̅̏͝,̷̧̛̟͉̥͓̳̆͆͒̐̈͘ ̵͖̗̭̞̋̈́͂i̸͎̣̞̙͛͗̄̿̋̅̽t̶͖̞͚̃͑̅͆͋̌̑̿'̶̡͎̯̣̝̈́̊̓̊͗s̸̡̟̦̓̋ ̸̧̖̻̫̠̞̕Ķ̶̳̱̈e̷̝̥̪̫̿͑̽̇͘ḯ̴͍̩̠͂͌̂t̸̡͎̘͚͗̄́̐͌̈́̚͝ĥ̶̥̤̼̺̹̿̋̕ ̸͇̓-̴̛̜̓̀̌M̶̧̛͍͇͎̳̲̘͕̫̺̎̏̓̐̈̌͘r̴̢̧̳̭͚̹̰̟̽̆͜͜͝.̴̟̊̿̑̄̐͊͊ ̵͚̓̍S̶̮͕̭̫̜̅͗̓͐̇͒̓̿̍͝ͅę̸̧̛̛̿̎̊̑̔̿̇̕͝ņ̸̛̪͗͛̈́͋̋d̷̬̯̔̋̈́̍a̶̢̭̭͕͙̞͋̐̂͂̂̿̽̕͘͝k̵͉̾̏̅͐̕͝,̴̖̱̰͔̭̐́͂͋͆̽͒͆̄̀̓ ̷̹͚̭͊̍̕ḯ̴͓̪̟͈͓̈̐͐̎͒̄͂̓͛̕͝t̸̨̨̮͖̺̞̰̳͈̼̯̉̓͐̔'̵̢̨̣̣̭͖̼͛̓̊̆̽̒̋̓͂͝s̸̢̱̻̀͒ ̴̨̛̛͕̟̘̯̳̌͋̃̚K̶̡̧̜̭̻̝̙͍̭̗̱̪̄̌̍͛̍̐̈́͆̒͘͝ę̵̻̼̰̰̯̻̣͛̽̄͒́̓̉̊̿́į̷̡̢̭̫̋̽̓̋̔̂̎̇̃͘t̸̨̯̝͈̱̙̾͋̎͒͒́̀̇̎̅h̷͇̽͝ ̵͓̲̲̱͈̐̎̈̈̇̐̉͑̔-̵̧̢̘̗͙̫̣͙̔͌͐̔̍͛̇͝͝ͅM̵̛͕͓̲̪̓͊r̶̡͇̜̗̮̼̟̘͕̤̤͊̈̈́͋͛̈́̈́̚̕̚ͅͅͅ.̷͎̰̈̆ ̴̳͍̍͒͑̃̕S̵̘͕̒͗ĕ̷̛̝̬̯̩͉͍̃̓́̓̅̅̆̒̌̚ͅn̸̨̲͙̗̞͚͎̩̽͆̉͑͑̊̇d̸̰̗͍̯̎̿̓̚å̶͕̗̳̒̈́̈́̍̌̾͘͜k̷̞̯̆̍̓̈́̂̍̑͜͝͝͝,̸̫̠̙̖͖̯̼͈̝͙̪̆͐̊̀̆̀̊͐̔̈͌̍̋̕͜͝ ̵̮̞͈̼̟͈̗̺̱̙̮̱͖̑͝į̷̢̢̛̯̖̜̭͈̠̲̠̯̗̂̽̒̆̏̃͜ͅt̷̛͖͈͔̞̩̖͓̞͇̂̏͌̿̂̇͝͝͝'̴̧̟̺͈͎̹̯͕͋͆̇́̋̏͛̓̈́̕͝͠͠s̶̛̳̼̺̋̿̿͂̂̏̽̉͛ ̴̛͕̣͕̹͎͍̳̱̲̰͓͉̯̓̋̏̀̏̈́́̂͛͒̋͆̕K̴͚͚̅̐͐̆̔͛̄͛̐̊͒̓̕ę̶͈͚̙̪̖̦͎̈́̂͆̏͋̿͆͊̉͛͌̒̚͝ͅị̶̡̫̗̣̅t̵̮̘͋̆h̶̜̉̃̓̊̓͘ ̶̦̜̪̯̹͖̺̞͍̻͙̰̪̙̀͂̋͂̀̀̃̍̏͐̊̎͐̚̕-̷̧̳͍̫̱͔̯̈́͛̑̿͛M̴̢̗͔̳̤̖̟̜̭̳̮̜̯̮̎͋̄͛̓̑̽̚͜r̷͍͖̺͖̯̪̣̗̳̉̄͆̽̓̕.̴͈̖̜̘̟̻͇̣̹̭̰͉̏͜ͅ ̷̧̢̜̲̫̭͓̽͐͗͒͜͜S̸̢̨̝̞̳͓̥̰̃̂̌͌̕̕͠ͅe̵̗̖͓͖̘̤͉̘͔͌̇̽̒̓͘n̸̨̙̞͇̰͛̌̍̅̎͐͐̈́͛́̒̃̕͜͝d̷̛̻̟̤̞̓̈́̇͜͝ą̵̨̪̬̟͈̞͈̩͉̘̥̳̜̖̂̓̿k̵̛͍͓̘̱̪͍̭̳̘̗̝̜͗̀͐̈́̿́̂̔͋̉́̈̐͑͝ͅ,̴̧̠͖͓͍̗͖͚̣͕̦͖͓͓̌̐̉̆̌̂̃̿̇͛̋͝͠ ̸̢̡̞̫̜̦̟̼̼̝̜̝̭̣̰̔̄͂͒͛̾͆͘͝í̶̢͕͚͍̖͚͚͎̻̹̬̫́͊̆̇̓̌͛͜͜ṯ̴̤̘͖̘͈̎̾̉̾̉̂̏͊̇̔̿̊̿̕̚'̸̠͕̻̠͙̲̪͛͗̑͂̋s̴̨͖̻̫̲̲̝̙̼͚̬̊͗͆͗͗̀̒̔̾͑̉̏̚͘͠͠ͅ ̶̡̧̛͍̹̱̼͔̣͂̒̌͆͂̀̚K̷̯͙͕͂̈́͜e̶̠̻̲̠͉͎͗i̴̢̜͖̖̥̻̜̖̖̮̘̟̖̙͈̩̪̍͘t̵̢̨̢̛̥̺͙͚̻̥̼̜̟̝̺͚͈̗̆̇̂̋͘͝ḩ̸̻̝̯̣̗̮̜͇͔̭̱̬̪̥͚͛ ̵̧̝̲̦͍͙̹͌͌͊̊͛͛͜-̵̧̳̞̙̟͉̜̳̰̭̭͉̮͍̮̓̔́̇̇͜ͅM̷̨̧̢̟̻̙̘̦̖̻̺̗͉̫̼̫̞͔͐̐̆͐̏̾̋̂͑͑͛̂͂̎̍̂̐̚̕͜͝ř̶̢̧̠̟̦͕̬̱͙̘̦̩̩̮̞̼̝̟̪͚͙̽̾͆̑ͅ.̵̨̧̛͍̆͆͐̇ ̴̨̛̰̱̳͕̩̖̪̼͖̯̜̱̫̬̞̓̀̒̑͋̓̅͐͊͊́̕͘͘ͅS̵̢̢̳͙̭̠͔̣̱̦̻̺̯͋̌͂̈́̈e̶̡̢͖̣̱̳̼̝̺̙̱̺͕͈̭̤̹͎̥̮̭̅͆͗̑͒̔͒̿̿̚̕͠͝ñ̷̡̼̝̥̲̟͔̲̹̾͋̍̾̊̒͐̋̌͗̂ͅḓ̵̢̲̱̳̝̘̗͎̤̰̖̈́̂͐̓͑̒ǎ̷̤̘̳̗͇̱̺͚͖͖̘̟̪͎͊̌͑̉̑̋̌̏̔̏̄̍͛͐͂̚͜͝͝ķ̶̛̛̛̩̻̫̥͕̦̝̆̾̾̌͂͌͗̃̏̏̓̍͐̿͒͘͠,̴̧̢̛̩̩̫̱̖͔̗̟͙͎̲͓͙͓̱͑̍̇͋͗̅̔͂̽̑̀͘̕͜͝͠ͅ ̴̗̘̱̱̺͍͍̱̜̖̫͉͙͈̙̹̒͂͒̈́̉̓̎͛̿͛̄̆̚̚͝͝͠i̸̢̝͖̹̺̳͉̪̒̈̾͐̒̉͊͑̆̆̆͘͝͠ẗ̸̛̝̰́͌̍̎̆̎̎'̶̰͑͆̉͗͊͝s̷̠͙̳̰̦̦̼̬̦̜̮͖͉̋͐̐͝ ̵̛͙̈́̅̐̃̽̽̾̅K̸͈̰̘̝͍͙̮͂͒̓͂̐̃̇͘͠ë̴̻̪̹̞̱̺̻̱̭́͒̎̅̉̂̋̑̀̔̒͐̔̕̕͜͝ḯ̶̢̻̼̦͉̺̹̝̰̗̹̤͚̯̩͕̄͂͜͝ͅt̸̯͇͐̎̔̈́͋̇͆̿̇͑h̵͚̥͔̣̦̣̭̟̻̭̀̓̽̂͛̾͛͜͝͠ ̵̮̲̝̝̘̀̈́̂̾́̀̀̋̽͘͘-̴̢̨̡̮͖̟̦̥͓͇̝̻͊̾̓̑̈̀̌̈͗̕͝

P̷̦͚͖̆̾̎͘l̴̼͚̦̝̠̞̑̀e̴͇̦͍͇̞̤͊͋̎̊a̸̻̲̲̱̞͌s̶̝͈͕̜͇̩̆̈́̉̋ḛ̷̭̱̳̃̉̚,̴̜̓ ̸͙̝͔͚̩̺͌̈n̶͓̱̺͖͉̑̉͘͠ó̷̬͚͂͆̽̾͊,̸̺̯͚̱̂͋͂ ̸̩̫̃́n̶̖͖͆̅o̷͓̮͍͝t̸̹̦͖̋̌͜͝ ̴͉͇̹̍͜h̶̳̞͕͚͈̿͋̊͘͘͝ĩ̷̢̢̘̟̠͔s̷̨͉̳͒̓ͅ ̵̨̄̔͑͘s̷̡̱̗͇͎̗͊̇͘o̴͖̙͎̥̚n̴̤̠̤͎̫͇̅

“No,” he begs, brokenly. “Not him, please, anyone but him.” 

Lance folds him into his arms, Keith’s slack expression erased from view until all he can see is Lance’s jacket. “It’s okay, I promise.”

It’s okay. It’s OKAY?!

Shiro’s vision narrows, error warning crossing left and right across his HUD. His son is _ dead _ in his lap, his delicate skull pulverized against the stone, and Lance is saying it’s ** _OKAY_ **?

Pushing Lance back, he envelops Keith in his arms, rocking him back and forth. “I love you.” He whispers into Keith’s wet hair, meaning it more than anything he’s ever uttered before. 

Is this what love truly is? Feeling a void in his chest so empty, so aching, it drives him past the brink of madness? 

Is this what being alive really means? 

He wishes he was just an unfeeling housekeeper again, content to watch Keith watch cartoons by himself or prepare dinner for Sendak. He wishes he never found that stupid email, wishes he never ‘woke up’, wishes he never even thought about raising a blade to Sendak, because even if he was decommisioned and tossed aside, at least Keith would be alive and safe, playing in that silent penthouse for the rest of time immortal. 

Why did this have to happen? Why did the only fucking innocent thing in this world get tossed aside on the nameless alleyway’s filthy concrete like trash? 

Shiro stiffens. 

He knows why. 

Gently, he scoots Keith’s head off his lap, resting it oh so softly on the ground. He spends an indulgent few moments fixing Keith’s ripped clothes, resting him just so on the ground, arms flat by his sides and legs neat and straight. 

Then he turns to Lance, snarl ripping through his throat. “This is all your fault. This is all your fucking fault!” 

If it weren’t for Lance, if it weren’t for his dumb necessity to buy clothes, than Shiro would have never left Keith alone, never would have given Keith the chance to go looking for him, oblivious that they were just out of sight downstairs the entire time, never would have had a child predator catch a young boy in his underwear and bare feet and drag him away from the morning crowd. 

Shiro lunges. His hands wrap tightly around Lance’s neck, grinning at the way the other android gasps, his synthetic fluid peeling away until his entire neck is unnaturally white. 

But androids don’t need air. They breathe only to make their human masters more comfortable. And how fucking funny is that? The one thing he does to make himself more ‘human’ is the thing that he can’t get fucking enough of. 

So Shiro makes do. Reaching down Lance’s shirt, he rips the thin material up, nails digging into the plating of his chest. Lance gasps as it peels back, revealing his inner sensitive biocomponents.

“Which one, which one?” Shiro muses, ignoring the way Lance claws at his arm, fingernails digging into his own casing. “Oh, how about this one?”

And he rips out Lance’s thirium regulator. Lance gags, pupils dilating in and out as a multitude of error warnings must be flashing across his vision. Shiro laughs hysterically as he tosses it down the alleyway, so far out it disappears out of sight and too far for Lance to crawl his way there. 

“You should have about a minute and thirty seconds before you shut down.” Shiro grins, tears dripping like blood down his face. Why is he crying? 

This is all Lance’s fault. Keith is dead, and he will be soon. 

Both of them.

“Shh, shh.” He soothes, cupping a sobbing Lance’s cheek, utterly silent as Shiro squeezes down harder around his throat, crushing his vocal processors. “Don’t worry. I’ll join you soon.” 

He lets go of Lance’s throat, sliding off his chest to undo his own vest. Shiro lays the thick material over Keith to keep him warm, unbuttoning his striped shirt to get at his own casing, gripping his own thirium regulator. 

“I suppose it’s not the most fun way to commit suicide.” He says absently, grabbing Lance by his ankle and dragging him back, leaving a trail of blue blood across the snow. Lance mouths soundless words at him, silent pleas, before staring at his face, something like resignation settling over his face. 

Of course, he could just close off the programming running his thirium pump, pass from this world in seconds. But he wants to go the same way Lance does, so he smiles one last time at the other android before yanking his regulator out. 

**VITAL SYSTEM DAMAGED**

BIOCOMPONENT #8456w MISSING 

🔺CRITICAL INSTRUCTIONS OVERRIDE 

ALL OTHER COMMANDS ON HOLD STATUS

\- 00:01:29:59

\- TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN

Everything goes gray and glitches out, his HUD covered with rapidly flickering text and warning signs. Distantly, he feels Lance scramble for the regulator in his hands, but he tightens his hold on it, moving so slowly he feels like he’s treading through sand, clenching tighter and tighter, until he feels it crack in his hands. 

“We’re…” He says slowly, speech stuttering like a broken speaker. “Not compatible anyway.” 

Shiro collapses down to the ground. 

Blue blood spills from both of them across the slushed ground, mixing with Keith’s as he stares up at the small slice of blue. He almost laughs at the way they’re all sprawled across the damp cement, heads tilted together, all staring up at the same colored sky. 

Lance’s hand goes limp in his, and Shiro tilts his head just slightly to stare at Lance’s lost expression. The other android mouths some more soundless words at him, fingers twitching before his face stills, a picture caught mid-motion. 

The red LED slides, around and around, before it fades out. Nothing. 

Shiro laughs hoarsely, more and more warning signals entering his vision, unable to hear over the screams of his alarm system. His eyes roam around until he spots Keith still as death, black hair matted with blood and pale skin washed out. He could be sleeping. 

\- 00:00:15

\- TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN

He reaches out to Lance, sliding his fingers gently against his cheek. The tips touch his eyelids, slowly sliding them shut. 

There. Now he’s asleep too.

\- 00:00:05

\- TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN

Shiro’s tired too. Androids aren’t supposed to get tired, but the alarm is getting quieter and quieter and he doesn’t want to move anymore. The blue sky and the red warnings are mixing together, indigo staining his HUD. 

“I love you,” he breathes, to no one in particular. To Keith, the boy he’s loved since the first time he held him in his arms. To Lance, the stranger he barely knows yet craves the intimacy of their connection. To the uncaring world, he used to watch out the penthouse window, watching the snow come down with longing in his heart, waiting for someone he knew would never come home again. 

Who was it? 

And with that last thought in mind, Shiro’s relaxes into the cold ground, the alarms going silent as he breathes out -

\- 00:00:00  
\- TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN 

\- and doesn’t breath back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Requirements: Shiro and Lance don't find Keith in time 
> 
> Any ending in which Keith dies is an automatic bad ending. There will be different endings if another character along with Keith dies, but still a bad ending.
> 
> And yes, Shiro shouldn't have killed Lance like that, but also remember that at this point they hardly know each other and Shiro is irrational with grief (Not like he was very stable to begin with)


End file.
